


少年高瀚宇的奇妙旅程

by Kannareiya



Category: S.C.I.谜案集 | S.C.I. Mystery (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-07 19:18:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19215829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kannareiya/pseuds/Kannareiya
Summary: 触手系魔物季肖冰x赏金猎人高瀚宇产卵预警产卵预警产卵预警可以接受的同学才继续看下去啊！被雷到了我是一律不负责任的啊！好困... 睡醒了才来修文吧！





	少年高瀚宇的奇妙旅程

**Author's Note:**

> 触手系魔物季肖冰x赏金猎人高瀚宇
> 
> 产卵预警
> 
> 产卵预警
> 
> 产卵预警
> 
> 可以接受的同学才继续看下去啊！被雷到了我是一律不负责任的啊！
> 
> 好困... 睡醒了才来修文吧！

高瀚宇是个赏金猎人。

一个三流的赏金猎人。

一个就快揭不开锅的三流赏金猎人。

而现在这个倒霉催的赏金猎人正吨吨吨的喝着会所里免费供应的白开水，自我催眠般的告诉自己他一点也不饿。

毕竟距离他上次吃到像样的食物已经过去三天了。

可是他还是好饿啊！

淦！

高瀚宇愤愤的摔了水杯，蹲在角落自顾自的画着圈圈。

上帝啊！老天爷啊！他为什么会那么惨啊？！

他摸着干瘪的肚子，无语问苍天。

不过话又说回来，其实高瀚宇不用那么惨的。

就在几天前，隔壁村热情善良的俏寡妇可怜他没饭吃都快饿昏了，才好心的请他到家里吃顿饭。而从不拂人好意的高瀚宇当然从善如流的答应，屁颠屁颠的跟着对方回家了——然后他就被恰好来探望嫂子的小叔子给连滚带爬的打了出去，连装备都不小心的遗留在她家里忘了拿。

真的是人倒霉起来连喝水都会塞牙缝。

“你是赏金猎人吗？我这里有个任务你做不做？”

突然响起的声音打断了高瀚宇的自怨自艾。他先是抬起头左顾右盼，发现附近只有他一个人之后才不确定的伸出手指指了指自己。在等到逆着光的男人的首肯后，他直接一蹦三尺高，就差没抱着对方感动涕零的说：“做做做，什么我都做！

不管是寻找离家出走的小猫还是扶老太太过马路，他高瀚宇必定会鞠躬尽瘁，使命必达的！

“对了，我叫高瀚宇。”他接着说，“怎么称呼您啊？” 

“季肖冰。”对方不着痕迹的退了一步躲过了高瀚宇的肌肤之亲，“我要去莫达平原採一株草药，需要个护卫。”

他顿了顿，从上至下打量了高瀚宇的身材一番后，才继续说：“事成之后，我会给你20个金币作为报酬。”

20个金币？！

高瀚宇被对方开出的价格吓得咋舌。

这可比会所的价格高出了至少四倍啊！而且莫达平原是个安全系数高达A级的平原，除了一些小动物之外，根本没有什么需要注意的魔兽，撑死也就一个D级任务。

而20个金币已经是B级任务的水准了。

“这个任务抱在我身上！”高瀚宇拍着胸口满口答应，“莫达平原我很熟哒！”

他已经开始盘算，拿到赏金后要怎么好好犒劳自己了。

只是血淋淋的历史都在告诫着我们，世上从来没有白吃的午餐，就算天上真的掉馅饼也不会那么刚好的砸中你。可惜的是，已经被饥饿冲昏脑袋的高瀚宇没能参悟这一道理。

他现在满心满眼的都是那20金币。

季肖冰听到对方接下这个任务后，只是点点头，然后示意高瀚宇跟他走。不过还没等他走出两步，却突然被人给拉住了。季肖冰不耐烦的回头，就看见高瀚宇一脸不好意思的对着他傻笑：“那个，我能不能先跟你借点钱买装备啊？”

巧妇难为无米之炊啊！

没有装备的他就是个战五渣。不然也不会惨兮兮的连任务都接不到，只能坐吃山空。

季肖冰看着高瀚宇蠢了吧唧的脸，默默地叹了一口气说：“走吧，路上我给你买。”

他转身抬脚刚想走，却又被人给拉住了。

季肖冰怒吼：“你到底还想怎——”

“我能不能先去趟洗手间？”

高瀚宇大声的打断了季肖冰的质问。

刚刚喝了那么多水，他现在膀胱都快炸裂了啦！

一路上，高瀚宇不但成功的忽悠了季肖冰给他买了高级装备，还顺带的讹到了一顿午餐。

他现在正美滋滋的跟在季肖冰身后朝着莫达平原前进。

“季先生我跟你说哦。”高瀚宇叽叽喳喳的说，“穿过前面的黑暗森林后就是莫达平原了。”

他越过季肖冰走到前头：“你别被这个名字吓到了，黑暗森林里的魔物其实都很友善，只要你不惹他们，它们是不会主动攻击人的。不过最近刚好到交配期了，它们可能会有些躁动。关于这点您不用担心，您只要跟紧我就好了，我一定会护您周全的。”

听到高瀚宇提到交配期，季肖冰的笑容有一瞬间变得诡异，不过下一秒他又恢复了一开始那淡漠的笑容，快得让高瀚宇以为是他的错觉。

他晃了晃脑袋，把不合时宜的想法赶了出去：“不过季先生去那里想採什么草药啊？”

他没听说过莫达平原有什么珍稀的药草啊？那里都快被人类开发成5A风景区了。

“这是秘密。”季肖冰瞥了高瀚宇一眼，“你只需要把我平安的护送过去就好，其他的不要多问。”

季肖冰的语气冷冰冰的。高瀚宇见人不想提这个话题，也就审时度势的在嘴巴上比了个拉上拉链的姿势后，默默地拎着人向前走。

他们相对无言的走着，不一会儿就进到了黑暗森林里。老实说刚进入森林的时候，高瀚宇就觉得不对劲了，不过他一直在安慰自己说没事的，是他想多了。

只是太安静了，真的太过安静了。

他焦躁的咬着指甲。

连个虫鸣鸟叫都没有，好像所有的动物都预知到了危险而躲藏起来一样。

被自己的想法吓到，高瀚宇马上转过头谄媚的对着季肖冰笑道：“这个...季先生，我突然想起了我还有件急事，不能陪您过去了，要不您再另请高明？”

开玩笑，20金币再重要也没有自己的小命重要啊！

高瀚宇说完了就想走，却被季肖冰伸手给拦下了。对方歪着头皮笑肉不笑的看着他，说道：“要走也行，不过先把刚刚买装备的钱还我吧。”

至于午餐嘛，就当做他请他的，不和他计较了。

“啊哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！”高瀚宇对着季肖冰勉强的扯出了笑容，“我又突然想起那件事其实没那么重要了，我们快走吧！”

说完，高瀚宇就大步流星的往前走，边走还不忘边回头以确认季肖冰有好好的跟上。

妈蛋，真的是一文钱逼死一条好汉。他现在只能安慰自己说这一切都是他想多了，其实屁事没有。然后快快的把这尊大佛送走，好拿到赏金。

进入到森林深处后，高瀚宇越来越觉得不安，。他小心翼翼的走着，深怕一个不小心就惹到了潜伏在黑暗深处的危险。

说来也是奇怪，黑暗森林一直以物种的多样性而闻名，可是他们这一路走来，却愣是一只活物都没遇到，这让高瀚宇更加提心吊胆，心都快提到嗓子眼了。

反常，这真的是太反常了。

他咽了咽口水，回头想提醒季肖冰注意点，别给他乱碰什么不该碰的东西，却一下被他身后的东西给吓得脚软，一屁股的坐到了地上。

——季肖冰身后赫然是一堆凌空挥舞着的触手！

卧槽！为什么黑暗森林里会有这种A级魔物？！

难道真的是天要亡他？！

他哆哆嗦嗦的指着季肖冰身后，大喊：“季... 季... 季先生！后、 后面！你快逃啊！”

季肖冰还是维持着他一贯波澜不惊的神情，不解的看着快抖成筛子的高瀚宇，问道：“为什么要逃？我身后有什么吗？”

说完，他在高瀚宇惊恐的眼神中，转过头抬手轻轻的抚摸了身后的触手。而在被他碰触后，那些触手挥舞得更加欢快了。高瀚宇甚至能看到一些触手的顶端裂开了一个口子，仿佛在笑一般，让他寒毛直立。而下一秒，它们就整齐划一的朝着坐在地上瞪大了眼睛的高瀚宇袭去，把刚回过神来想逃跑的人给困得结结实实的，送到了季肖冰面前。

“季... 季、季先生...”他怂了吧唧，“有、有话好好说， 您人有大量，就放、放过我吧... 我、我不好吃的！”

呜呜呜... 他才不要变成触手怪的晚餐啊！

高瀚宇快被眼前的一切吓尿了。

他被触手给固定在半空中。两根粗壮的触手勒紧了他的大腿，强硬的把他的双腿拉成了个大字型，而另一些比较细的触手则顺着衣领和衣服的下摆钻了进去，贴在肌肤上缓缓的蠕动。季肖冰无视了高瀚宇的求饶，伸手摸上了他的脸。修长的手指顺着眉眼一寸寸的往下移动，在轻柔的掠过了高挺的鼻梁后，停留在他惹人注目的唇珠上：“你怕什么？我又没说要吃了你。”

语音刚落，季肖冰的手指就顺着唇缝强行的探入高瀚宇口中，食指和中指甚至夹起了他的舌头，恣意的玩弄着。

他对身下的这个猎物很是满意。

高瀚宇有着一身漂亮过头的肌肉。饱满的胸肌配上窄小却充满力量感的腰身和浑圆饱满的臀部，简直让他欲罢不能。而现在这具美好的肉体就在他身下微微的颤抖着，扭着腰，肌肉绷的死紧，费尽全力的想要摆脱他的桎梏。

想到这里，季肖冰就快控制不住自己的笑裂开来。

更甚的是，身下的人还有着勾人的小奶音。这样的声音叫起来的话绝对会非常好听。

“呜...哈...”

高瀚宇被他掐着下巴，没能吞咽的口水顺着嘴角滴落在衣服上。他急促的喘息着，用尽全力的挣扎，整张脸都被憋成了深红色。季肖冰看着他徒劳的努力，嗤笑出声，过了好一会儿才良心发现的在他快窒息前撤出了手指，让高瀚宇得以喘一口气。

“你... 哈... 你不吃... 哈... 我、我的话。”他喘息着，“这是... 要干嘛？”

“交配。”

——嗤...

季肖冰才说完，缠绕在高瀚宇身上的触手就一致的向外用力，把他的衣服给撕成了碎片。

“不... 不是...”听完季肖冰的话，他挣扎得更用力了，“我是男的啊！”

大爷你要交配的话，好歹找个女人啊啊啊啊啊啊！

“你当然是男的啊。”

季肖冰理所当然得仿佛高瀚宇说了什么傻话一样。

应该说不是男的他才不要呢。

他搓揉着高瀚宇胸前的嫩肉，拇指和食指捏起了乳粒用力向外拉扯，激得人直接挺起了胸膛，腰软得不像话。

高瀚宇觉得自己快疯了。

刚刚被触手爬过的肌肤现在热得要命，就快把他的脑袋给烧糊涂了。而季肖冰在他身上流连的手仿佛有种魔力，很大程度的缓解了他的燥热，让他不由自主的开始追逐起他的手。

“呜... 热... 好热啊...”他小声呢喃，“帮、帮帮我，好热... 好难受...”

季肖冰俯身安抚性的亲了亲他的嘴角，双手却一刻没停的继续蹂躏着高瀚宇。刚刚离开的触手也再一次的缠上了他，一边分泌着黏滑的液体，一边爬遍了他全身。

在汗水和黏液的衬托下，高瀚宇整个人看起来亮晶晶的。

“不... 不要，呜啊... 求求你了...”他扭动着腰肢，“不、不行的...呜呜呜... 大爷你找、找错人了啊...”

谁... 呜... 谁来救救他啊！

高瀚宇小声的啜泣。在季肖冰绝对力量的压制下，他就像砧板上一块任人宰割的肉。

一些比较细小的触手慢慢的爬上了他的脸，仿佛亲吻一般轻轻的碰触他的额头和眼睑，然后趁着高瀚宇张口喘息的空档突然强行插入他口中。

猛烈的抽插让高瀚宇的喉头反射性的收缩，口中的触手也在这一层刺激下分泌了出了大量的黏液。他的头被触手死死地固定着，只能被迫张大嘴的把所有的液体都吞下。

“呕...呕...”

他的喉咙火烧火烧的疼。等到触手终于满足的抽离后，他直接干呕出声，打算把刚刚吞下去的东西都吐出来。只是那些黏液一进入胃部后就被吸收干净了，所以除了酸水之外，他什么都吐不出。

“嘘... 别哭...”季肖冰帮他擦干净嘴，“等一下就会很舒服了。”

高瀚宇望向季肖冰的眼神逐渐变得迷离。他用脸蹭了蹭他的手心，末了，还甚至伸出了舌头，讨好似的舔吻他的手指。

看样子，催情剂已经发挥功效了啊。

季肖冰挑了挑眉，同时放松了对他的禁锢。几股粗细不一的触手在他的控制下缠绕在一起，形成了一个有着可怖凸起的柱状物。而这个物体在高瀚宇的穴口处稍作试探后，就直接挤开了嫩肉捅了进去，把他填得满满当当的。

高瀚宇被撕裂般的疼痛激得弓起了身子，人也跟着清醒了大半。他大张着嘴巴无声的尖叫。直到触手开始在他体内抽插后，他才放松了腰身，重重的摔了回去。

“疼... 呜... 好疼...”他哭喊，“要死、死了... 放过我吧... 不、不行的...”

他的肉棒在催情剂的作用下硬得发疼。触手在他后穴不断变化角度的抽插着，柱身上的黏液合着高瀚宇自身开始分泌的肠液让抽插变得越发顺利。直到触手戳到了他体内的一点后，他的哭声才开始变了调。

怎、怎么回事？

高瀚宇被突如此来的快感吓得都忘记哭了。他害怕的抓住了季肖冰掐着他乳尖的手说：“不... .嗯啊... 那里不，哈... 不行，好、好奇怪。”

他有预感，再继续下去他就真的回不去了。

“乖啊... 没事的。”季肖冰拉起高瀚宇的手放在唇边亲吻，“你会喜欢的，相信我。”

深埋在他体内的触手疯狂的朝着那一点进攻，高瀚宇被肏得仰头尖叫，大腿的肌肉蹦得死紧，身前的肉棒也开始滴落前液。季肖冰低头看了他一眼后，就分神的抽出了一根触手，然后高瀚宇就眼睁睁的看着那根触手在他眼前裂开了一道不平滑的口子，接着直接把他的肉棒吞了进去。

“——啊！！！！”

在精神和肉体的双重刺激下，高瀚宇很快就射了出来。他捂着眼睛哭得一抽一嗒的，完全不敢看季肖冰。那根触手好像没打算那么简单的放过他，反而继续刺激着他已经疲软的肉棒，几根绒毛甚至从马眼钻了进去，沿着尿道往囊袋探去，打算榨干高瀚宇体内所有的精液。

“不... 不要... 呜哇... 会、会坏掉的...” 他后穴里的触手还在猛烈的抽插，“呜... 哈... 要、要死了... 噫... 求你了，放... 啊... 放过我吧...”

如果老天爷再给他一次机会，他发誓他绝对不会去贪那20金币！

只可惜这世上从来没有后悔药。

季肖冰见一切准备就绪后，就动手抽出了高瀚宇体内的触手。被拽的触手恋恋不舍的还要往肠道里钻，却被他一把的丢回了身后，看起来委委屈屈的。

“你忍忍。”他说，“第一次可能会有点疼，之后习惯了就会没事了。”

听到季肖冰这么说，高瀚宇不安的张开了眼睛，然后差点没被眼前的一切给直接吓晕过去。

妈呀！这是什么怪物啊？！

季肖冰的肉棒青筋毕露，还布满了密密麻麻的倒刺，和他人畜无害的脸极其不符。

这个要是真捅进去，他会死的！死得透透的！死的不能再死了！

高瀚宇用尽吃奶的力气挣扎，可惜却完全撼动不了对方一丝一毫。季肖冰掐着他的腰把他拉近，低下头吻上他的唇，然后在他沉浸在亲吻里的时候，直接挺腰整根没入。

“唔... 唔... 呜...”

高瀚宇疼得差点当场去世。他使劲的拍打着季肖冰的肩膀，整个人抖得像帕金森晚期。他想尖叫，想痛呼，甚至想骂娘，但嘴巴却被人堵得严严实实的，只能发出无意义的哼唧。因为哭泣，他的鼻头通红，眼里蓄满了泪水，看起来可怜兮兮的。

让季肖冰更想欺负他了。

也不等人适应，季肖冰就挺动腰身开始抽插，并且每一下都一定要狠狠地擦过那一点才甘愿。高瀚宇肉棒上的触手也配合着他的频率开始收缩蠕动，让他爽得头皮发麻，嘴里奶音奶气发出寓意不明的呻吟。

“唔... 哈... 爽... 啊... 太、太爽了...”他仰头挺胸，“要死了... 呜哈... 要爽死了... 爽、爽死了...”

季肖冰把送到嘴边的乳粒含入口中，用牙齿不轻不重的啃着。他肉棒上的倒刺已经全部舒展开来，死死的咬住了高瀚宇的肠肉。

现在除非他射出来，不然高瀚宇是别指望和他分开了。

“唔... 宝贝儿，你好棒啊！”他把高瀚宇的腿拉得更开，“帮我生颗蛋吧，好不好？”

季肖冰其实是个极其稀有的高智商类人触手系魔物。

而身为这个物种里更稀有的亚种，可以说从懂事以来，他就没遇见过父亲和兄弟之外的其他同类了。

你说他母亲？

废话！

他母亲当然是人类了啊！

毕竟他们这一物种只有雄性，所以必须和人类的雄性结合才能繁衍后代。

这是季肖冰魔生以来的第三次交配期。

值得一提的是，前两次的交配期都因为他太过于挑剔，没能找到适合的伴侣也不愿将就，最后只能靠自己硬生生的扛了过去。

因此这次，在交配期开始前的几个月，他就挥别了父母，特意提早的踏上了寻找伴侣的旅程。只是身为重度颜控和身材控的他，在寻寻觅觅好几个月之后，依然找不到让他称心满意的对象。

之前遇到的不是脸不和他心意，就是身材不够好。好不容易遇到一个样貌和身材都不错的，却发现对方和他性格不合，完全处不来，最后也只能放弃。

眼看交配期都开始了，他还是一无所获，都快把他自己给愁秃头了。

这要是到结束都没找到伴侣，他回家估计会被嘲笑到死吧...

所幸的是，今天在会所看到高瀚宇之后，他突然有种被雷劈中的感觉，一瞬间完全能了解他父亲时常挂在嘴边的所谓命中注定。

他一定就是他的命中注定了！

季肖冰用触手编成了一个巨大的网，动作轻柔的把高瀚宇放了上去，下半身却依然凶猛的抽插着，把人顶得一颠一颠的，只能咬着下唇克制着汹涌的快感：“太... 呜... 太快了... 你... 哈... 慢点啊... 慢、慢点... 啊——！”

高瀚宇完全被快感支配了。他的穴口被撑到了极致，褶皱都被抚平，有好几次他都觉得自己快被季肖冰给肏成了两半，前端的肉棒也在触手的刺激下再次射了出来。

“哈... 啊... 你刚说了什么？”他完全没听清楚季肖冰说了什么，“生、生什么？”

“生颗蛋。”季肖冰把高瀚宇的双腿挂在臂弯处，“你和我的蛋，我们的孩子。”

他俯下身再次吻上了他，下身抽插的频率也跟着加快。高瀚宇呆愣了良久后才把他的话转换成了他能够理解的意思。他瞪大眼睛撇开了头，骂道：“生... 哈... 生个屁... 嗯... 生个屁的蛋啊...”

这个魔物不会忘记他是个人类男性了吧？！

先别说他能不能生了，就算真能生，那也是胎生的啊！生你妈个蛋呢生...

高瀚宇张口还想再骂，却被对方的一个挺腰给肏得没了声音，骂人的话全变成了诱人的呻吟。季肖冰勾起唇角，宠溺的摸摸他的头，也不多做解释，继续的把人给肏得死去活来。

反正等一下你就知道能不能生了。

季肖冰坏心眼的想着，有点期待高瀚宇知道真相后的反应了。

其实他刚刚让高瀚宇吞下的黏液除了催情的作用外，也改变了高瀚宇身体的构造，让他能够为他孕育子嗣。

“不、不要了... 好痛... ”高瀚宇痛呼，“放过我吧... 呜... 求你了... 我、我真的，射不出了...”

他的肉棒在触手的刺激下已经射了好几次，现在是真的再也射不出任何东西了。只是那根触手完全没有放过他的意思，继续撩拨的他硬得生疼。季肖冰心想第一次也不好把人搞出太大的心里阴影，就撤走了那根触手。

他把高瀚宇抱进怀里柔声哄着，同时加快了抽插，把穴口都插得泛起白沫。等到最后一次深深的挺进他体内后，季肖冰打开了末端的节，死死的卡住了穴口，滚烫的精液一波波的射入高瀚宇肠道内，把他烫得是直哆嗦，眼泪啪嗒啪嗒的往下掉。

“啊... 好烫... ”他摸着下腹喃喃自语，“要被射... 呜... 射满了...”

季肖冰捧着他的脸亲吻，把他脸上的泪水都一一舔干净，然后在他耳边轻声的说着话，不过刚刚被他肏得够呛的高瀚宇却是一个字也没听进去。他两眼一番，就打算直接昏睡过去。

好累，累死爹了... 就算有什么天大的事情也等他睡醒再说吧...

高瀚宇是被下腹的一阵痉挛给吓醒的。

距离他第一次被季肖冰按着肏得喵喵叫已经过去两个礼拜了。

这些日子来他们除了吃饭以外，就一直在疯狂的做爱。

他已经记不清自己到底被他肏昏过去几次了。

他弯下腰抱着肚子，整个人弓成了虾米状却还是缓和不了越来越强烈的阵痛。

“大...大爷。”他开口向睡在一旁的季肖冰求助，“我好疼... 救我，求求你... 快救救我...”

季肖冰在高瀚宇发出第一声痛呼的时候就被惊醒了。他翻身把高瀚宇扶起，让他背靠着他的胸膛，然后伸手揉揉他微凸的小腹。

“宝贝儿，你撑着点。”他说，“看样子是快生了。”

生？

生什么？

高瀚宇疼得浑身都是虚汗。他能感觉到有什么东西在他体内横冲直撞，叫嚣着要冲破他的身体。但他对此却完全无能为力，只能无助的靠着季肖冰，冀望于他身后的人能帮他解脱。

“痛... 呜... 好痛...”他哽咽，“要死了... 痛死我了...”

两根触手拉开了高瀚宇的大腿牢牢的固定着。季肖冰的手一直搓揉着他的腹部，引导他体内的蛋往对的方向前进。

宝宝，快出来吧。别折磨你妈了。

像是回应季肖冰一样，那颗蛋突然不再毫无章法的乱窜，反而乖乖的顺着肠道往下走，没一会儿就到了穴口处。发现这点的季肖冰使劲的按压他的腹部，说道：“宝贝儿，你用力推，就快出来了。”

坚硬的蛋壳反复的压迫着高瀚宇的前列腺，让他的肉棒在这层刺激下翘得老高。

高瀚宇哭得上气不接下气，他被快感和疼痛折磨得完全失去了力气。要不是季肖冰撑着，他估计早就软成一摊烂泥了吧。

为了帮他缓解痛苦，季肖冰悄悄的摸上了他的肉棒，却没料到高瀚宇会被他突如其来的举动吓得后穴一缩，原本已经出来一半的蛋又被挤了回去，肉棒也直接被吓萎了。

“呜... 要死了...”他哭叫着“不、不生了，我不要生了...”

他泄气的瘫在季肖冰怀里。

老子不生了，谁爱生谁生去！

季肖冰苦笑着轻啄他的眼睑，安抚的说：“就差一点点了，乖～”

要是不趁现在还有力气的时候赶快解决，等一下脱力了就更生不出了。

到时候遭罪的还是他自己啊。

在季肖冰的坚持下，高瀚宇只能继续咬牙努力。不久之后，随着“啵”的一声，一颗白底带墨绿色条纹的蛋终于从穴口脱出，被季肖冰眼疾手快的接住。

他开心的亲了高瀚宇好几下，然后才小心翼翼的抱着那颗蛋，仔仔细细的把上面的黏液给擦干净。高瀚宇躺在一旁歇了好半晌后才缓过来的发现，季肖冰的注意力完全被那颗蛋给吸引住了，甚至没能分神指挥触手禁锢他。

他不动声色的慢慢往后爬去，等离开季肖冰有一段距离后，才站起身往外跑去。

——然后他就被一根隐藏起来的触手给绊倒了。

季肖冰抱着蛋阴恻恻的看着他，笑着说：“你想去哪儿啊？”

我孩子的妈？

END


End file.
